


You Didn't Say No

by 0nce_Upon_My_Story



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Past Poe Dameron/Zorii Bliss Relationship, Poe Dameron/Zorii Bliss Relationship, Poe and Zorii Have Chemistry, Poe/Zorii, Poe/Zorii Kiss, Poe/Zorii Needs More Love, Poe/Zorii is Awesome, Poe/Zorii is my new OTP, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, tros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nce_Upon_My_Story/pseuds/0nce_Upon_My_Story
Summary: “Zorii!” Poe’s loud voice took her by surprise, and she stiffened as he flung an arm around her waist.“You’re drunk, Dameron,” she said dryly, slipping out from under the offending arm.He grinned up at her, completely unapologetic. “Not that drunk. Kiss me.”Zorii rolled her eyes, firmly squashing the little tingle that started up in her stomach. “You wish.”“You didn’t say no,” he reminded her cheekily. “And, now that I think about it, you didn’t say it on Kijimi, either.”She couldn’t stop herself – she took the bait and looked at him. “Really?”“Really,” he said, grin widening. “You saidgo.”“Yes, as ingo away,”she said, folding her arms.“I took it as ago ahead,”he countered.“You’re delusional,” she scoffed.“And you still haven’t said no.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Zorii Bliss
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	You Didn't Say No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anne_Rackham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Rackham/gifts).



> **Hi guys! This is just a short and sweet little Poe/Zorii-flavoured something that’s been running around in my head ever since I re-watched TROS. Dedicated with much love and appreciation to Anne_Rackham, my inspiration in all things Poe/Zorii. I do hope you enjoy it.**

Zorii stood, drink in hand, watching the Resistance celebrating wildly all around her. 

If she was honest, she felt a little… left out by it all. Sure, she had helped them on Exegol, but she didn’t share that sense of easy camaraderie that all the Resistance fighters had.

She was happy they had won, no doubts there, but she hadn’t been in the fight for as long as they had. She had worked so hard for so long to stay neutral, and it showed. 

“Zorii!” Poe’s loud voice took her by surprise, and she stiffened as he flung an arm around her waist.

“You’re drunk, Dameron,” she said dryly, slipping out from under the offending arm. 

He grinned up at her, completely unapologetic. “Not that drunk. Kiss me.”

Zorii rolled her eyes, firmly squashing the little tingle that started up in her stomach. There was no way she was letting him know how much he still affected her, even after all these years. “You wish.”

“You didn’t say no,” he reminded her cheekily, and she cursed herself for wanting to swoon at that stupid smirk of his. She forced herself to look away, but she couldn’t block out the sound of his voice. 

“And, now that I think about it, you didn’t say no on Kijimi, either.”

She couldn’t stop herself – she took the bait and looked at him. “Really?”

“Really,” he said, grin widening. “You said _go.”_

“Yes, as in _go away,”_ she said, folding her arms. She would not let him and that damned dashing grin of his get the better of her this time. 

“I took it as a _go ahead,”_ he countered.

She couldn’t stop her jaw from dropping, but fortunately for her, the mask hid it from his view. “You’re delusional,” she scoffed, proud of herself for sounding as if giving in and kissing that stupid smirk off his face was the furthest thing from her mind. 

“And you still haven’t said no.”

She shoved him, hard, but instead of stumbling back, he caught her hands on his chest and held them there. Her breath hitched, and her heart rate shot sky-high as he gave her a smouldering look.

He had always been very _good_ at smouldering looks. 

“Let go of me,” she said, sounding a lot more breathless than she would have liked.

Poe smirked. “You don’t want that.”

He was right, of course, but she wasn’t going to admit that, not in a million years. She was _not_ walking down this road again – she had learned from her mistakes, thank you very much. 

Poe took advantage of her racing thoughts to raise her hands to his shoulders, and she found herself gripping his jacket almost before she knew what she was doing.

He reached for the clasps of her mask, and she finally snapped out of her haze and took a step back. 

“No,” she said firmly, shaking her head. “No.”

“Why not?” he asked softly.

“I can’t do this again,” she insisted. 

_“Why,_ Zorii?” he pressed, his eyes searching hers through her open visor. 

“You’re drunk,” she told him, just a trace of bitterness in her voice. “You want this now, but when you wake up in the morning you’ll realise it was a mistake all along.”

“I’ve always held my alcohol well,” he argued, stepping into her space. “And the only mistake I ever made with you was leaving you behind.”

He made it so hard to keep stoic sometimes. “Poe…”

“I want a fresh start,” he told her, dark eyes lighting up as he looked at her. She swallowed hard. 

“I want to put the past behind us,” he insisted. “I want to leave it all behind and start over with you.”

He was close now, far too close. “But most of all, I just want you.”

His eyes turned earnest as he looked at her, his hand hovering just shy of her face. “I was kidding, before, when I said that you hadn’t ever told me no. But if you do, I’ll respect it, I promise you.”

He took a deep breath and flashed her a grin, but she knew him well enough to see the vulnerability beneath it. “So what’s it to be?”

Zorii was silent, staring at him as she frantically tried to marshal her thoughts into some kind of order. 

Poe wanted to start over with her. He wanted to leave the past behind and start over. With her. 

She had wanted to do just that since he had arrived back on Kijimi, and now it seemed that he had wanted the same. 

She wasn’t the only one who had never gotten over their brief relationship. 

_Poe wanted to start over with her._

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice Poe’s face fall, his shoulders slumping as he turned away. 

Without really thinking about it, she reached for the clasps on her mask, releasing them with a familiar hiss of air. “Poe,” she called.

He turned around slowly, eyes flying wide as he saw that her mask was off. His eyes flickered across her face, drinking in every tiny detail of her features. 

“Zorii,” he breathed.

She wetted her lips and took a deep breath. Smiled, if a little hesitantly. “You were right.”

He blinked. “What?”

“Yes,” she said, and her smile grew. “I never did say no.”

Poe’s eyes fixed on hers, a curious mix of tentative hope and burning intensity in their brown depths. “Are you going to?”

“No.”

He held her gaze for a second longer, then muttered a muffled curse and surged forwards to press his lips against hers. 

She sighed, the sound muffled against his lips, and he deepened the kiss, tangling his tongue with hers. 

They stayed like that for a good while, and when they finally broke apart, they were both smiling.

Zorii rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes and relishing the moment. Poe’s one arm was wrapped around her waist, the other hand tangled in her hair, and his breaths mingled with hers as they stood together under the stars. 

There would be many more moments like this for them. And she would relish every one.

**Author's Note:**

> **I hope you guys enjoyed this quick peek into Poe and Zorii's relationship - I know I certainly enjoyed writing them!  
>   
>  Thank you very much for reading this - and if you're feeling particularly nice, please do leave me a comment or some kudos! They really are the best for encouragement.  
>   
> Wishing you all a very happy 2020! **


End file.
